


Desperado

by inkandchocolate



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too far apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperado

Being cast in any Spielberg piece is gold, and Chris is not stupid enough to pass up the chance. This is what he reminds himself of when they're on take fifty fuck-all. This is why he left Dave back in LA; this is why he's sweating his ass off in scratchy clothes too heavy for the heat.

Then the extra beside him trips, and the horse refuses to stop on the mark, and that's another goddamn take. Chris is ready to give it up and go home. Obscurity's not so bad; it's loneliness that makes him feel desperate and lost.

-end


End file.
